You've Gotta Go To Come Back
by BackStabber22
Summary: Adrian is spiraling down a hole of depression with boos, drugs and girls. What happens when Rose can't take anything anymore, she can't trust Dimitri and she can't talk to Lissa. How do they help eachother? Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

_I'll drink another drink for you_

_One, two, three, four, five, once a drank a fish alive_

_I'll drop another pill for you_

_Six, seven, eight, nine, ten I did it before I'll do it again._

_I'll tell another joke for you_

_Did you hear about the one that looks like you_

_I'll sleep with sleep arounds for you_

_Why don't you scratch my back and chew the tongue I chew._

Adrian threw back the whiskey glass, attempting to get the remnants of the liquid into his mouth, instead he felt half slide down his throat and the rest run down his neck and stain his half buttoned up white dress shirt. He slammed the glass onto the bar before the young lady, who'd crawled onto his lap that night, dragged him by his hand to her destination- which turned out to be the alley way behind the bar. As she giggled and tried to get his attention by undoing the buttons on his shirt with her teeth his eyes stared ahead, hooded with exhaustion, sex and alcohol.

The girl frowned and continued with her best efforts for his undivided attention with kisses to the neck, nibbles on his earlobe, moans which were terribly over exaggerated for a sloppy kiss between the two but nothing caught his attention- the only thoughts running through his mind were the words release, numb... and a slight confusion as to what smell was wafting around them in the alley way. He grew tired of her game and pushed her into the wall behind her, making her gasp and smile at finally getting his attention. Adrian sloppily and drunkenly kissed her lips, down to her neck before grabbing her legs and positioning them on his hips as the ditsy brunette clumsily undid his pants and pulled her dress up. He waited, his face crooked in her neck.

As he finally pressed into her he groaned at the pleasure, keeping his head pressed into the nape of her neck. He opened his eyes to find his hand clamped into her dark brown tangles, he breathed her scent in and pretended it was his Little Dahmpir moaning into the night. His fantasies turned into reality as her groaned out the one name of the person he want, "Rose."

The girl stiffened before realisation set in on her and she began frantically pushing him away, much to his dismay. He stumbled of her into the opposite wall. "What did you just call me?" she shouted, pulling her underwear back up and wiping smudged lipstick of chin. Adrian just scoffed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it lazily. The girl gasped before stumbling of back into the bar.

"Tease." Adrian mumbled after her as he sunk to the ground, closing his eyes and trying to keep the little energy he had left. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily, not only did Rose break his heart but she's cockblocking him now. Great.

**Just an idea but yeah review I've got the next chapter written I just want to know what you all think before I update. So, review **

**I own nothing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Baby, shame on you if you fooled me once,  
>Shame on me if you fooled me twice<br>You've been a pretty hard case to crack  
>I should've known better but I didn't and I can't go back<em>

Rose stood behind Lisa, who looked beautifully elegant in her evening gown, as they walked from the third ball that week. The whole night Rose had been formal, business, but now that they were on their way home and she was soon to be alone she could feel herself unravel. She clenched her jaw as she dug her nails into her palm to keep the tears, screams or whatever was going to come out at bay. Lisa, however, didn't notice any of Rose's discomfort, though she couldn't blame her. Lisa and Christian never got time alone and now in the presence of four guardians was probably the only privacy they'd get for a few days. Rose continued forward, wanting nothing more than to be in her own privacy to deal with things but as her eyes focused upwards she couldn't help but notice Dimitri who was uncharacteristically ignoring his guardian duties with a confused, thoughtful stance. Rose scoffed before putting her mask back up. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

It was a god send when Rose was relieved of her duties for the day and she slammed her door close, leaning her back against it. She closed her eyes but was haunted by the image that flashed through her mind, opening them again didn't help as the image stayed printed in her brain. She walked over to her closet, slowly unbuttoning her white blouse and throwing it to the ground, leaving her in her black lace bra and black slacks. She pulled out her bun and let her hair fall in tangles around her back. She leaned her back against the closet door and sighed. She didn't know where it went wrong. After the election, after being shot everything was going so well. Too well. Rose should know by now that nothing last forever, look at the past two years of her life. Devastation, after grief, after death, after loss. Nothing lasts. How stupid was she to think that the man she'd been fighting for, the man she'd betrayed everyone for, was to never betray her? But that he did.

With a knock at her door she sighed, knowing it was him but she didn't want to see him, knowing she'd do something or say something he wouldn't want to hear. "What?" she said quietly as she reached the door, looking through the peep hole which had him standing there, straight and stiff like a peice of cardboard. His head as bowed so she couldn't see his expression.

"Can we speak?" he asked formally, hands behind back.

"Sure, we can speak. What do you want to speak about?" she asked bitterly.

"Open the door." He ordered, she saw his jaw clench three times before he looked up. He didn't look happy.

She sighed but sympathy wasn't enough for her to cool her anger. She swung the door open, leaving her arm on the door not allowing him to pass through. "What?" she said slowly, not leaving his eyes as they momentarily caught on her body, shocker at her appearance but then looked back at her.

"I'm sorry you saw what you saw." He said heartedly. Rose arched an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment longer, waiting for more of an explanation but when he stared back at her completely silent she scoffed, going to close the door in his face but he placed his hand on the door, his strength enough to keep it open. "Roza..."

"Do not use that tone, like I'm the one who's out of line here." She shouted, he glanced around wondering if anyone else in the palace heard her shouts but it seemed no one was around and he looked back at her. "I saw you kissing Tasha," she spat, grinding her teeth, looking down.

"It was a goodbye kiss," he stated quietly.

"And that makes it alright?" she scoffed, crossing her arms, he took it as a sign for him to come in and gracefully floated in, much to Rose's dismay as she slammed the door shut and walked after him.

"It makes it understandable." He corrected, turning to face her.

"All I understand is that you went to see another woman when you were supposed to be with me, and I find you macking on her in the prison cells." She shouted at him, arms flailing through her closet looking for something to cover herself with.

"She's going to be executed in less than a week, Rose." Dimitri said quietly. Rose stopped and turned around very slowly.

"Really? Oh, that makes it all better then. I'm so sorry that I over reacted the fact that your ex girlfriend is going to be executed in a few days for getting caught killing a queen, oh, which she also tried to frame me for. Oh, lets not forget the fact _she shot me in the freakin chest_."

"Rose," Dimitri tried to interrupt.

"And I distinctly remember when I was in her exact same position you never once came to visit me let alone give me a 'goodbye kiss'. SO don't you _dare _try to tell me that I am over reacting."

Dimitri stayed silent as Rose panted with anger before turning back to her closet and grabbing a black singlet and flinging it on as she undid her slacks and slid them off. "Roza..." Dimitri muttered at a loss of words.

"Don't you 'Roza' me." She ordered as she pulled on a pair of dark jeans, slipping her shoes on as well. "Don't you _ever _'Roza' me again." She yelled at him, clenching her fists.

He sighed, looking for words, "You wanted me to come over tonight... can we please just... forget about this for now," he suggested, utterly exhausted.

Rose smiled bitterly, "Well, we also had plans earlier today but you seemed to think Tasha was better company." As rose walked towards the door she grabbed her black jacket and swung the door open, "Maybe you should do the same tonight." She said as she slammed the door shut and made her way out into the beginnings of sunrise, signalling night for the Moroi society. Great start to her first night of in a month, she thought to herself.

**And it definitely will be when a certain someone accompanies her ;D so review please to read what happens next! Straight away! Like read and go BAM REVEIW pleasssssssse! Im beggin her. Thanks i hope you enjoyed.**

**I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

_You're only happy when I'm wasted_

_I point my finger but I just can't place it_

_Feels like I'm falling in love but I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted_

_I've had you so many times, lets face it_

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone_

Adrian sauntered out of the bathroom, as he dried his freshly washed hands on his shirt and widened his eyes trying to see straight. He'd just woken up and judging by the light outside as he walked to the bar it was well into the night. The bar was filled with young Moroi and Dhampirs, including one sitting at on a stool, chin in hand as she stared intently ahead at the bottles behind the counter. He smirked and sauntered up to her, staggering slightly still a little tipsy from the day before. "Rose Hathaway, as I live and breath," he smirked bitterly and plopped himself on the stool next to her.

She glanced him up and down before turning back to her object of focus, "I'm surprised you're here." She said while concentrating on the bottles.

"Haven't you heard? I moved in last week, we negotiated and after some discussion I won a bathroom cabinet and a sock draw." Adrian shrugged with a dopey look on his face before shrugging and picking up his glass of whiskey the bartender handed him, "Young love." He gestured to himself and the bar around him.

"I meant you're usually back in your room with a blonde or two to keep you company by this time of night," she commented, not glancing at him.

Adrian opened his mouth, at a loss of words before smirking bitterly and taking a sip of his drink, "We both know I prefer brunettes..." she scoffed and he stiffened his stance, "Besides, not all of us have the luxury of cuddling up to captain cardboard every night." Her body became rigid but her eyes stayed focused, Adrian- alcohol induced or not could tell he'd hit a soft spot. He smiled to himself, better get a few more jabs on, she deserved it. "What's wrong, Little Dhampir? Trouble in paradise? Oh the irony." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Something like that." She said quietly. Adrian watched her for a moment and felt a pang in his chest, he had a sudden urge to pull her close and hug her, comfort her. He coughed, shaking of the feeling and settled for shoving his whiskey in her direction. She glanced up at him questioningly. He arched an eyebrow, signalling her to drink it. With another questioning look she sighed, downing the whole thing. She slammed it on the counter, face screwed up at the burning in her throat before looking up at the bartender, "Round of shots."

Adrian smirked, "And that's how it's done." He leant back in his chair. Maybe this night wouldn't be to bad after all.

**That's like two chapters in one day so I'm kind of hoping for a shit load of reviews k? If not im gonna go like... cry. Seriously. Im very emotional atm. So REVEIW. With an indepth description of how you like the story and the chapter. Not really but review please! Thank you!**

**I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I keep on falling in and out_

_of love with you_

_Sometimes I love you_

_Sometimes you make me blue_

Dimitri walked down the streets, lifting his sunglasses slightly to look around the sunny streets for Rose. She'd stormed out an hour and a half ago but he'd expected her to come back for round two, when she hadn't he'd begun to worry. So here he was roaming the mostly empty streets and wondering where his girlfriend was. He understood why she was so angry, he was angry, but he didn't regret it. He sighed beginning to walk down the street when he heard howling from the bar to his right. There was cheers and commotions coming from inside. He sighed, hoping what he suspected wasn't the case and marched into the seedy, smoky bar.

As he walked into the bar he sighed in realisation as he saw a brunette none other than Rose on the dance floor rubbing up against a couple of Dhampir boys, no older than 24. He Clenched his jaw and strode towards the middle of the floor where she stood.

Rose felt the world spinning along with her, even when she stopped dancing the room swirled making her laugh. She felt like she was in a wave of music and alcohol that she couldn't stop, only surf. But as a set of hands clung to her arms and roughly pulled her away from the crowd and next to the bar the wave crashed and she dizzily tried to keep her stance as her eyes met a pair of dark anger. "What is this?" he barked, crossing his arms.

"Are visiting hours over?" Rose asked as she took a bottle of beer from someone standing next to her who didn't seem to mind as they were making out with a young Moroi girl.

Dimitri scoffed, "No but your night is." He grabbed her wrist but she pulled out of his grip and stepped back.

"Oh, is it? Wait let me just give-" she glanced around and grabbed a random guy walking by, "this guy a goodbye kiss." She then pulled him down roughly by his tie and pressed her lips into his before pushing him back and frowning angrily at Dimitri.

Dimitri sighed, "Stop acting like a child."

"Stop acting like my teacher," she replied firmly before wandering to her side to find the front door but settled for the back door instead and made her way out.

"Stop needing to be taught." He threw back as he followed her.

"Stop following me." Rose replied but as she turned a corner she came into view of Adrian and some slutty, blood whore look alike brunette who was pushing Adrian up against the wall with her tongue. "Oh, that's tasteful."

"Sorry, Little Dhampir. Lost sight of you a little while back, had to find new company." Adrian slurred as he smirked at the angry look on Rose's face. But when he realised it was from the hovering, angry Russian behind her he rolled his eyes and let his drunken friend kiss down his neck.

"So this is the type of company you keep nowadays? Depressed drunks and slobering Neanderthals like the ones you were dancing with in there?"

"Pardon my interruption, but if they're Neanderthals, what does that make you?" Adrian squeezed in but was shut up by two death stares.

"Compared to the company you keep?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I told you, it was a goodbye kiss. Do you want me to tell you it meant nothing, me and Tasha? I won't lie to you it meant something." Rose's heart dropped and her frown and anger deepened. "It meant goodbye."

Rose scoffed, lifting herself up on and pressed her lips against his gently before settling back down and looking back up into his eyes, the sun shining brilliantly on his iris's and his dark hair that fell upon his face. "So did that."

**So thats like 4 chapters in like one day. Fuck I need to go back to school soon. Tell me what you think ;) in a review yeah? Yeah.**

**I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Damn you're crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream_

_I'm fucking you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep my right on_

Adrian stumbled into the dark and dimly lit bar, ignoring the drunk slurring and cheering around him and the loud music coming from the crappy sound system. He wandered around the twists and turns of the small pub before smirking as he heard over the music, miraculously, a thud of someone punching a wall and then a string of curses coming after it. He opened a door which lead into the back area of the bar which lead a hallway to a few rooms for rent.

Standing in his vision was the sight of Rose, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Her face looked broken as the light bulb above them flickered until a seedy, almost none existant lighting fell upon them. He closed the door behind him as he sauntered over to her, leaning himself infront of her as he mimicked her stance. "It's ironic." He smirked to himself as he took a swig of a bottle of vodka he'd snatched minutes earlier.

"Isn't it just." She muttered quietly.

He sighed, stepping closer to her as he slid in next to her, facing her side as he tilted his head watching her silently, "I was caught on your hook for so god damn long. And the whole time you were chasing after him like a puppy."

"I do remember," she spat at him.

He noticed her eyes filling fast and he smirked, leaning in closer, "Good. I want every second of this to hurt as much as you hurt me."Rose glared up at him, arms crossed, astonished at what he just said. It had been a few weeks since he screamed at her in her room, since the shooting, since everything. Whenever he'd seen her he'd been moderately normal, bitter but normal. She'd figured he was just getting over it, especially after all the talk of his many conquests in the past few weeks.

"Excuse me?"

He leaned in even closer and bent down, glaring her straight in the eyes, "I want your heart to break every time you see the one you love, everytime you hear a song you listened to together, everytime you walk by a place you held hands. I want you die over and over when you remember the smell of his hair or the way his lips molded perfectly against yours. I want you to cry everytime you wake up and remember he's not there for you anymore," he said viciously as clenched his jaw and looked her up and down, disgusted.

"How dare you." She said deathly quiet but he didn't back down, in fact, he readjusted himself so he stood directly infront of her, pushing himself into her body.

"I want you to remember how good it felt when his body fell into yours like two drops of water finding each other," he said, his tone softening as his eyes watched her face, as if he was only just discovering it for the first time.

"Adrian..." she warned but she felt her voice faltering as she met his eyes. His eyes, green as ever yet still clouded with confusion, heartbreak. She couldn't fight him on this, she deserved every bit of hurt and difficulty which came her way after what she did to Adrian. "I'm sorry."

He groaned, punching the wall behind her, "I don't want you to be sorry!" he yelled. She flinched. She'd faced fearless Strigoi, she'd faced death twice and beaten her self back up to life; but Adrian Ivashkov losing his cool infront of her? That was enough to surprise her. "I want you... to suffer." He gritted his teeth.

"I want to suffer." She muttered, looking own but his body was still attached to hers so her eyes were met with his violet dress shirt.

"Good." He spat back before pushing himself of her and turning away, only to have her grab his arm and fling him back in her direction. "What?"

She swallowed hard, her hand never leaving his arm, her eyes intently staring into his. His frown deepened into one of confusion, before he could ask anything else her hands found their way to his neck, pulling him down to her as she smashed her lips into his. His mind took him a few seconds to catch up in his drunken haze but it started to scream "No! Get away from her!" but instead he listened to his body which urged him to push her roughly into the wall as his hands gripped her hips. He didn't know what his heart was telling him to do as his mind and his body were currently screaming at him, he couldn't hear the whispers of his heart at the moment.

Rose's heart was aching at the confusion and hurt over Dimitri but as Adrian kissed her back and pressed his body into hers it was like her heart ache had been enveloped in a burning fire and that fire was Adrian's touch. So she pulled at his shirt, ripping his buttons off, never taking her mouth from his as they hungrily and angrily whipped their lips at eachother. Adrian grabbed her singlet and roughly ripped it upwards, getting it caught on her arms. They both clumsily and hungrily ripped the rest of their shirts of and then looked back into eachothers eyes, their momentary insanity lapsing slightly. "Do you know what this will mean?" Adrian questioned, both panting from lust and heat.

"I don't care." She murmured as pulled him back to her, pushing her legs up around his hips.

**Soooooo? Whataya think? Gimme a review yo please im beggin here. Love you all! I seriously appreciate your feedback**

**I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'd have sworn that with time_

_Thoughts of you would leave my head_

_I was wrong, now I find_

_Just one thing makes me forget_

There was no cuddling, no kiss goodbye and no calling each other afterwards. Neither knew what it meant and for Rose, the best course of action was to ignore it ever happened. It had been working for her until she walked onto Lisa's balcony to partake in her guardian duties when she came to a halt. At one side of the tiny table sat Lisa who sipped at her tea while on the other side was Adrian, lazily sitting back in his chair, arm slung over the back with his right foot on the table casually. He looked over at her and smiled arrogantly, enjoying her shock, "Morning, Little Dhampir."

"Hey, Rose." Lisa smiled at her as Rose made her way over to them, standing with her back to the wall, all business. Rose's eyes then trailed down to the opposite corner of the balcony where he Dimitri stood, hands behind back, jaw clenched. To anyone else he would look like a typical, stone hearted guardian but for Rose she could see the way his eyes stared at her and the way his lips moved slightly as if to say something but then froze and pulled his mask back up.

"Hey," she replied smiling at Lisa sweetly and then glaring down at Adrian who grinned broadly at her before lifting up his sunglasses and placing them on the table.

"We were just discussing the party the other night." Adrian continued grinning, clearly pleased with himself as Rose's face went white. "You know, the ball. What. A. Drag." He finished with a puff of his cigarette before laughing sadistically to himself.

"IT was so boring. Especially since we can't actually hang out at them," Lisa gestured to Rose. Court functions had become far less entertaining since it became and job for Lisa and since Rose was her guardian they couldn't talk. Guardians are to be ghosts, to stick to the walls silently and protect.

"The after party's are always the most..." Adrian looked Rose up and down before licking his lips and turning back to Lisa, "Exciting."

"I didn't hear about any after parties?" Dimitri asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing on Rose but she didn't back down. Her awkwardness was overthrown by anger at the fact he thought he had a right to be doubtful. She stared him down until he backed down and his eyes snapped back to Adrian.

"Oh, this was a very under the wraps party. Very small," he smirked at Dimitri, "Intimate."

If it were her, Adrian and Dimitri alone in a room at the moment that tension would turn into a fist punch or two within seconds. Who would be throwing the punches she wasn't sure. From the look on Dimitri's face he would be more than delighted to hold Dimitri up to the wall and scare him senseless. And the smug look on Adrian's face wasn't enough to hide the daggers in his eyes from Rose, he'd probably love to take a swing at Dimitri, though he probably woulnd't be fast enough to hit him. And Rose... Rose would love right now to elbow Dimitri in the cheek before swiftly kicking Adrian in the mouth. Wiping those looks of both their faces.

But they weren't alone. They were with Lisa and surprisingly enough Lisa hadn't even noticed the tension between the three. Rose was extremely relieved when Adrian had to leave but the next few words that had came out of Lisa's lips crumbled all of that feeling, "Rose, could you walk Adrian out? I just need to speak with Dimitri privately for a few minutes." She asked heartedly, giving her a pleading expression. With a sigh, Rose gave Adrian a pointed look and begun on her way to the doors leading into Lisa's bedroom. Adrian took one last puff from his cigarette before flicking it at the ground right where Dimitri's feet stood.

"What the hell was that?" Rose growled at him quietly, pushing him into the wall of the hallway once they were out of earshot.

"What can I say? Alcohol makes me outspoken." He smirked but she only pushed him into the wall harder.

"I was angry..." she said as if that explained the entire night.

"And I was just your..." he looked around the room for a word, "Punching bag?" he smirked.

"You were my convenience." She corrected, gritting her teeth at his smug expression. From the way his face dropped and he then clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"I was your singing instructer, sweetheart." He said, pushing his face closer to hers, so that there nose were almost touching. The expression on her face confirmed that she had no clue what he meant by what he'd just said, "I taught you how to sing the key 'O' that night." He sniggered to himself bitterly.

"You're disgusting," she scoffed, pushing herself away from him.

"At least I don't fraternise with the enemy," he shrugged, "At least I'm not a cheater."

"Unlike me? Is that what you're saying?" she asked loudly, stepping closer to him again.

He smiled gently but the bitter narrowing of his eyes put a sting to his next words, "No, like your boyfriend is."

Rose's face dropped and she swallowed deeply. "You know... I never thought you'd be like this."

"What? So charming and sensitive?" he asked sarcastically, running a hand through his hair.

"No." She answered, crossing her arms. "So bitter and mean."

"What, did you think it'd take me a few lines and a few short skirts and I'd be back to good ol' Adrian? Give me a quick fuck or two and we could 'stay friends'?" he asked with a scoff and then gestured around himself, "I have nothing." He spat at her, "I have my name and my money. I have no heart. It was taken by you, broken by you and shattered to peices because of you." He scoffed.

"That's not all you have," she said quietly, looking down.

"OH yeah? What else do I have, Rose?" he shouted, she could see his face breaking into pain.

"You've got Lisa, your mother, Christian, the whole gang!"

He sighed, his whole body defeated and he held out his hand gesturing at the distance between them, "But I don't have you."

Rose gasped slightly and frowned, not knowing what to say. Adrian shook his head and scoffed sadly before turning on his heel and walking of down the corridor. _But you don't have me._

**Soooo what chu think? Im like half dead rright now im so god damn tired so im not sure if its any good but yeah gimme a review and tell me what you think :) hah k so like GO review! Now! Xo love you all 3**

**Btw- thinking of looking for a beta? Anyone want to volunteer be my guest :D ill just want someone who watches my grammer and suggests what would be good in like lagging dull areas? Or just grammer? Don't really care im so tired right now anyways**

**Review! 3 **


	7. Chapter 7

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

_I know that I love you_

_Oh baby why can't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me_

Lisa stared at Dimitri with a sympathetic expression, "What happened?" she asked, warming her hands on her hot tea as he sighed, sitting down next to her and lowering his head.

"Rose saw us." He muttered.

Lisa gasped. She'd known of Dimitri's plans to say goodbye to Tasha and to kiss her, she wasn't happy about the fact he'd be deceiving Rose but she had a special bond with Dimitri and she felt he needed the closure so she supported his decision. But now she knew that Rose knew she felt horrible. Her and Rose hadn't been able to spend much time together the past few weeks, they'd sadly moulded into the guardian and queen role. Rose was simply doing her job and Lisa was doing hers. Lisa missed her best friend.

"She got angry and she left. I found her an hour later rubbing up against a bunch of men at a bar, completely intoxicated," he said formally as if he were reporting back to his boss but the way he kept his head down, hands crossed and shoulders hunched showed he was tortured.

"She's upset..." Lisa said as if that explained everything, placing her hand on his comfortingly.

"She broke up with me." Lisa's face dropped, her hand leaving his and her heart skipped a beat. "And I thought she was just upset and would cool down but... she hasn't."

"She didn't say anything to me..." Lisa frowned, anger replacing her sympathy for a second before she scolded herself for thinking so selfishly. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of irritation as to why Rose wouldn't share something so big with her.

"She hasn't said anything to me either..." he muttered, still in the same position.

"You'll get her back... I mean, she's done so much for you she's not going to just throw it away over something so petty." Lisa shrugged, placing her hand on his arm.

"Petty, huh?" Rose asked from the doorway which she leant on, rage on her face.

"Rose!" Lisa exclaimed, jumping up to face her, as did Dimitri.

"It would be a shame to throw it away over something so petty, wouldn't it Dimitri?" she asked, tilting her head, "So, why'd you do it?" she then scoffed at their blank faces before turning around and heading in the direction she'd come from. For some reason which fathomed her beyond words she was craving a bottle of whiskey, a dark room and a certain Moroi's company.

**So? I'm going to start making the chapters longer I think... do u agree? Or do you prefer quicker updates but shorter chapters? And what do u think of where the stories going? Like... do you have any suggestions? I'm here to please ;) so gimme a review yo. **

**I own nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Don't want to grow up_

_I want to get out_

_Hey_

_Take me away_

_I want to shout out _

_Take me away_

Adrian stood in front of the full length mirror lazily as a tailor helped him dress and stuck pins into his sleeves, perfecting his outfit. He closed his eyes as he struggled to keep them open while he took a mouthful of the whiskey in his hand, he barely noticed the door open and slam close but no more than three seconds later the sweet smell of vanilla and roses wafted through him and he smirked slightly to himself. "What can I do for you Little Dhampir? Back for round two?" He swung his head around slightly with a smug expression but the sight before him made his buzz die a little.

There in the middle of his bedroom paced Rose Hathaway with mascara smudged down her cheeks, a red nose tip and messy hair. She still wore her guardian black slacks but was only wearing a black singlet. She breathed in and out hastily as she grabbed his packet of cigarettes and pulled one out accompanied by a lighter as she attempted to light it but her hands shook too much for it to light.

"Out." He barked at the tailor and went over to Rose where she sat on the edge of his bed trying desperately to light the cigarette. "Rose..." he kneeled before her and bowed his head to look into her eyes, "What's wrong?" She continued desperately to light this cigarette and the more she tried the more her hands shook, he watched her eyes brim over with tears and he sighed, taking the lighter from her hands and beginning to light it himself, "Breathe in at the same time." Within seconds the cigarette was sparked and she breathed it in, coughing slightly as it filled her lungs. "Rose?"

"I'm done." She spat, grinding her teeth, "I'm done with their bullshit!" she screamed, gesturing at the court which surrounded them outside his rooms walls. "I'm done with being second place, the guardian, the shadow!" she screamed and grabbed at her head, "All the god damn games, with their lies and, and.. and," she started to stutter as she searched for words.

Adrian placed his hands on her thighs, "You don't have to describe the inner ways of the Moroi, my dear." He looked her up and down as she took another drag, "What triggered this sudden breakthrough?"

"She knew!" Rose screamed, "She knew and she was on his side! _Petty... _petty?" she screamed again, "How could she?"

"Who?"

"Lisa." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked confused.

"She thinks Dimitri was right to do what he did..."

Adrian stayed silent for a few minutes before taking the cigarette from her hand slowly and placing it between his lips before smirking. "You're done?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're done? With Lisa, Dimitri, Moroi?" he asked never taking his eyes of her.

She scoffed and grabbed the cigarette back, "Tonight it am." She said quietly.

He stayed silent for a second before looking her up and down and smirking, "Lets show them then."

S**o I haven't updating in ever! I ws going to make this really long but ima go to bed and want this up so ill upload the next chapter tomorrow its a little treat if I do say so myself :S anyways review pleaseeeee! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

_The bridges were burned_

_Now it's your turn_

_To cry_

"I tell you I'm done with Moroi so you take me to a Royal Masquerade Ball?" Rose scoffed as she stood at the top of a large staircase which led down into a ballroom which no doubt was filled with satin, candles and snobby royals. Staring down at her black, sexy dress she knew you she'd be out of place even with a gorgeous gown. She was Dhampir, no mask could hide that.

Adrian sighed, taking her hand in his, and through her satin black gloves she could still feel the heat to his touch and she glanced up into his eyes through his silver mask and saw the narrow slightly. "Show them. Show them you're done with them."

She glanced back down the windy stairs and then back at him, "How?"

He smirked before linking her arm through his and standing up straighter, more confident, "Follow my lead." She frowned and sighed outwards, she was here already wasn't she? She straightened her posture and relaxed into Adrian's side.

They slowly and confidently made their way down the stairs which were lined with red velvet at their feet and as they neared their last few steps Rose could see her earlier expectations were right. The high walls of the room were lined with violet satin as were the tables, the tall, elegant candles on tables and chandeliers and walls were the only light for the room and on their last step before touching the ground, the gasps from the rest of the masked dancers confirmed her theory also of the snobby royals.

Rose's body froze for a mere second with fear of stepping into a dangerous war zone but as Adrian took his arm away from hers and lowered it to her waist, his fingers dancing gently on her hipbone she found that confidence again and they continued walking. "I know Lisa's here tonight can we try to avoid her, please?" she asked as they walked through the crowd, the music calming in their ears.

Adrian smirked, "Of course, Little Dhampir." He continued smirking, making Rose uncomfortable. She didn't like not being in on the joke and she was about to but she was pushed into a greeting and a death stare from some bimbo royal girl and her date.

"Shouldn't you be over there with the guardians?" asked the big boobed bimbo while staring her up and down.

"Rose is my date," Adrian smirked pulling her closer, his hand ducking slightly and touching the very lowest of her back.

"Oh, I didn't know they allowed your kind in as guests..." she said sweetly with a small smile before turning it off and a face of pure bitch formed on her features.

"Oh my god!" Rose gasped looking intently at the girl, cautiously.

"What?" she asked bitterly.

"Is that your face or did your neck just throw up?" she asked sincerely before smiling dazzlingly and pushing past her, grabbing Adrian's hand and weaving through the crowd which glanced at her questioningly.

"Oh no she didn't." Adrian chuckled as they stopped in front of the dance floor.

"I hate this world..." she mumbled to herself, folding her arms.

"But you looks so damned sexy in it," he smirked down at her as he placed his finger tip underneath her chin and lifted her face up lightly to look into her eyes.

She smiled up at him and closed her eyes before breathing in deeply, "You're such a flirt."

"I do google pick up lines in my spare time," he said quietly with a husky tone, leaning down closer to her.

She opened her eyes and laughed, "Oh yeah? That's hot, gimme one."

He smiled broadly before licking his lips and looking her body up and down, "Those are great legs, what time do they open?" he asked sincerely.

She arched an eyebrow before laughing and shaking her head, "You actually get laid of off shit like that?"

"Sure do." He laughed as he bowed his head lower. "You're lips look lonely, would they like the meet mine?"

She laughed, "That's the best you've got?"

"You know my lips aren't going to kiss themselves?" he asked more than stated as he leaned down, not waiting for her approval and kissing her lips gently, placing on hand on her lip and the other on her cheek gently.

She pulled away, "Adrian..."

"Just... give me tonight... please." He asked pleadingly and quietly, his eyes still closed as he leaned back in and kissed her again.

"Are you ok?" asked Lisa from across the room where she sat on a throne, Dimitri at her side, dressed in all black with a simple black mask along his eyes as did the rest of the guardians.

"I don't understand why she's a guest... what because she is heartbroken she gets the night off? She's a guardian. You come first." Dimitri mumbled as he stared angrily at his Roza lip locked with Adrian.

"I think she just needs some time... don't worry." She smiled at him slightly before frowning, following his gaze along the dance floor to see her two best friends making out. "I...i didn't know she was going to be here... with him..."

"Well she is, isn't she. And I just have to watch." _Like she did_. He turned his head away, clenching his jaw.

"I feel like making my rounds... what do you say?" Lisa asked with a tilted eyebrow towards Rose's direction.

Adrian and Rose pulled apart and looked into one anothers eyes. "What?" Rose asked as he stared at her incredulously.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, "As much as my brain tell me to hate you my heart seems to be a traitor..." he tilted his head to the side as she looked down.

"Speaking of traitors..." came the smug voice of Christian Ozera who was accompanied by Lisa and their guardians, including Dimitri who looked ahead, face masked.

"Here's my favourite one," Rose stated, staring directly at Lisa who shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight," Lisa stated quietly before her eyes met Adrians, "I didn't know you were coming together."

"Don't worry, Lissa. There's enough room for both of you in my heart," he winked in her direction but his arm lazily fell around Rose's waste.

"So, are the two of you... together now?" Lissa asked, making Dimitri's eyes dart to Rose's for a few seconds of alarm before darting back to guardian mode.

Rose tilted her head with a smirk, "No," she said sincerely, seeing Dimitri soften with reasurence she felt a wave of anger flow through her, "It's purely sex."

Adrian chocked on his mouthful of whiskey Rose hadn't even noticed him receiving before smirking back at the rest, grabbing a handful of her ass before nodding along with Rose. "Just sex."

"Gross." Christian shuddered as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the images floating before his eyes.

"Charming." Lissa frowned while crossing her arms.

"That's me." Rose spat back bitterly.

Lissa looked pleadingly at Rose before shaking her head, "Well, it was lovely seeing the two of you. I must be off to start the evening off."

"Ciao," Rose waved goodbye before turning away before Lissa even had a chance to leave.

"Aren't you just Little Miss Grudge these days.." Adrian smirked down at her as they were pushed into a crowd of guests who stood beneath Lissa who was above them on a small stage.

"Good evening, thank you for coming tonight..." Lissa began with a toothy smile which only Rose could see as being incredibly fake.

"I can't believe I'm here willingly..." Rose muttered to Adrian who passed her a glass of champagne.

"You're more than welcome to leave," Adrian said back.

Rose glanced up to see Dimitri staring down at her, anger all over his features. She knew if it were just the three of them alone there'd be only two of them left standing. She smirked, leaning up to Adrian's ear and kissing the pulse underneath his shaped jaw line, "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Adrian smiled slightly to himself before glancing up to where Rose had been looking seconds earlier to see Dimitri, jaw clenched and body hardened as he looked away from the two, he looked back at Rose to see her smiling bitterly in Dimitris direction. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a second before sighing outwards and looking back at Lissa for the rest of her speech.

"Now, if everyone will please make their way out to the gardens to watch the performance we've had organised." She smiled as everyone clapped slightly before they all hastily made their way to the exits.

Adrian grabbed Rose's hand and with his other hand he took a bottle of champagne. "Where are we going?" She asked as she noticed he was leading them in a different direction to the one everyone else was going.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Adrian 'tsked' at her before looking around cautiously and lifting up a curtain and slipping behind it. They walked into a small hallway which was dimly lit with candles and led them to a door which Adrian opened leading them in. Inside was a bed with rose petals placed on top of it and a pathway leading to the bed. It was lit with a hundreds of candles around the room and the smell of whiskey entered her senses.

"Wow..." Rose gasped. "You did this?"

He shrugged, popping the champagne open and taking a mouthful of the foam spilling over it. "It's kind of my expertise."

"Delightful." She stated but the amazement on her face couldn't be shaked of with a distasteful comment. "You're kind of charming sometimes."

"Don't sound so surprised." He muttered as he slipped his black blazer of along with his vest and unbuttoning a few too many buttons of his shirt. He then ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. Adrian walked over to her, and shook his hands through her dark tangles that fell down her back before unzipping her dress at the back. "What the hell, Adrian?" Rose shouted, pushing him away.

"Don't act so virtuous," he rolled his eyes, "Trust me." He ordered, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her over to the bed. Sitting down and placing her legs inbetween his. "Three... two... one." As if on que Dimitri came bursting through the doors, eyes searching and as they fell on the two were filled with rage.

He stormed over to the two, pushing Rose out of the way and grabbing Adrian by the remnants of his shirt, slamming him against the high bed posts, his head smashing back and hitting the wood.

"Shit!" exclaimed Adrian as his eyes closed in pain.

Rose through herself at Dimitri, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back, slamming his back into the wall behind him. "Dimitri!" she shouted with anger. Dimitri went to through himself back into Adrian but Rose stepped infront of him and pushed him back into the wall. "Stop it!"

"Rose, this is ridiculous!" Dimitri yelled at her. "All this just to get back at me? For one kiss?"

"For one kiss?" she yelled back, grabbing at her mask and throwing it across the room. "No! For everything!" she yelled in frustration.

"Everything?"

"I put my body, my mind and my soul on the line for you. Over and over and over! And once it finally seems you're doing the same you kiss someone else," she screamed at him.

"I can't put my body, soul and mind on the line for you, Roza. You are my body, soul and mind." He begged, moving closer to her.

She stepped back and shook her head, "No. You are your own person and it's taken my this long to realise it," she stated with realisation.

"So you're giving up?" he asked, clenching his jaw.

"Giving up? All I've been doing is giving." She yelled, her voice breaking slightly. "I've given you _everything _I can give! And it seems you have nothing to give me."

"You have everything I have to offer. You have my love."

"No, you have your love and you always put something in the way so I can't have it!" she yelled back at him, feeling tears brim over her eyes.

"Well, here it is," he stated, opening his arms. Rose looked down, scoffing and shaking her head. "Don't you want it?" he asked bitterly stepping closer.

"I am done, Dimitri."

Dimitri closed his eyes and clenched his jaw before spinning himself around and punching the wall behind him before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Adrian took a deep breath before placing his hand on Rose's shoulder only to have her spin around in rage, "What the fuck was that, Adrian?"

Adrian sighed, taking out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it, "It was going to happen sooner or later..."

"That's the only reason you invited me tonight? That you were so nice to me all night?" she asked, her tears battling with one another to fall.

He shook his head and scoffed, "I invited you to come because you were sad, and angry and breaking. You needed this tonight, ok? You needed him to break like you were."

"I needed it or you did?"

Adrian stopped suddenly and tilted his head slightly, he scoffed and took a drag of his cigarette, "Both."

"Well thank you so much, Adrian. Thank you!"

"You made him hurt, Rose." He spat, "I never did that to you. I loved you and as much as I wanted to fuck a girl infront of you to see you see the way you'd ruined me... I couldn't," he shrugged, "It would've killed me to see you hurt like that because of me. But you with Dimitri? Your soulmate? You jumped at the chance to watch him in pain tonight..."

"What's the point, Adrian?" Rose spat as she crossed her arms.

"You don't hurt the people you love, Rose..." he said quietly before glancing up at her with a sincere expression.

Rose bit her tongue, begging the sob at the back of her throat to stay there but as her face crumbled and the tears began to fall she let out a small wince. Adrian swallowed deeply before stepping closer to her and wrapping her in his arms. She pushed away, panting and wiping violently at her eyes before running to the connecting bathroom across the room.

Adrian closed his eyes and sat down on the bed, face in palms and sighed. A few minutes later Rose came out of the bathroom, her eyes tearless. He frowned in confusion as he saw her no longer in her gown but in a black silk under dress, her heels were long one and her panty hose were lost in a heap in the bathroom. He watched her walk timidly up to him and stop at his legs, her legs now inbetween his as they were before. "Rose..."

"I know you hate me, I know you were planning on going back to your room with some skank tonight... just..." she placed knee on his side and pushed them both down softly, her other leg still in between his as she kissed his lips gently, he barely kissed her back in his confusion. They'd slept together the other night but that was out of anger and hurt. It was primal. The way she was looking at him, the way she was kissing him wasn't primal... it was intimate. He'd never shared a night, even a moment with someone with as much intimacy as there was right now.

"Do you know what this will mean?" he asked her as he'd ask her night before.

"No..." she said quietly before looking into his eyes pleadingly, "... just give me tonight...please..."

He stared into her eyes a moment longer before placing his hand on her cheek as the other found her hip and twisted them around so he was on top of her. His hand caressed up her bare thigh as they kissed one another softly. His hand found its way to her laced panty line and he stroked gently along the outlines as her legs tightened around him in frustration. He begun to kiss down her neck when a loud smash of the door hitting the wall broke them apart.

"You asshole..." muttered a brunette Moroi girl. She wore a long pink and white patterned gown with a large mask with feathers streaming out the top right side of it.

"Shit..." Adrian cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose before banging his head on the head bored behind him as Rose jumped up, pushing the skirt of night gown down.

"Who the hell is this?" both girls shouted at the same time.

"Rose this is Lilly, Lilly this is Rose." Adrian sighed as he continued banging his head, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Rose?" scoffed the other girl. "You look shorter in person." The girl muttered bitterly as she stared her up and down.

"I'm going to look a hell of a lot shorter in a second considering my foots going up someone's ass in minute..." Rose glared at Adrian.

Adrian placed his head in his hands again and groaned silently to himself. Finally, him and Rose saw eye to eye. They were almost ready to open up to one another and bam, his Tuesday night lay comes back to haunt him. Before he'd known Rose was going to accompany him he'd made _arrangements_ for his own little show.

"You don't hurt the people you love, huh?" Rose asked as she grabbed his jacket and threw it around herself, to angry to get dressed into her complicated gown again and put her shoes on before storming out of the room, pushing past the other girl. She really was done.

**Wow I literally spent all day on this. Fml. Anyways, tell me what you think and don't hate me to much! On my profile I also have the outfits for rose, Adrian and lissa if you're interested. So yeah. Thank you so much for all your reviews though they made my day :D 3 so keep going ;D I expectto wake up tomorrow morning and be raped by fanfiction emails ok? Thanks. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Stranded in this spooky town_

_Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down_

_This floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, I think she took my soul_

_With the moon I run far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

Rose knocked loudly on her door, as her keys fell to the ground with a loud jingling. "Open up," she whispered pleadingly to the wooden door. The dimly lit hallway seemed to get dimmer as she slowly sunk to the ground, her hand slightly patting the door as if the empty room on the other side would open the door for her. To her dismay, it didn't.

Her hand loosely lay on the door knob before slipping of as her back which was propped on the door frame slipped and she flopped her body on the dark red carpet. As her eyes began to close, a tear slipped from her eye.

"Fuck, Little Dhampir...how much have you drunken?" came the voice of Adrian Ivashkov who leant down to his knees to inspect the girl before him. Her eyes slightly opened and looked up into his grim gaze.

"Enjoying the show?" Rose muttered slightly as she tried to push herself up but only succeeded in placing her back on the door frame once again. It tried to trick her again and began to slip but she placed her hand down before the fell.

Adrian sighed and placed his hands on her hips, lifting her up. He struggled as she wriggled in dismay but she slowly fell into his side as he took her arm and put it around his neck and placed his arm around her hip, laying it on her stomach before taking the keys and opening the door effortlessly. "That's racist," she slurred while placing her head in the nape of his neck.

"No, doors do not discriminate on race, Rose." She mistook her step and accidentally stumbled, pushing the both of them into the wall beside them, "Rose..." Adrian began but as she slowly moved her body along his so she stood in front of him his words caught in the back of his throat.

She slowly tangled her hands in his shirt, keeping her head in the nape of his neck. "Little Dhampir..." he groaned slightly, he meant for it to come out playfully but as her breath played on his ear he felt himself rise and as her stomach pressed against his manhood, he was guessing she felt it too.

"Why couldn't I have met you before him...?" she questioned in a low, hoarse tone, not him nor herself but simply questioned.

"Because life sucks, and then you die." He tried to lighten the mood as he put his hands on her cold arms and attempted to push her away but as he did so her hands clung tighter to him. He could remember as a child he would clutch to his father's pants when he wanted, needed, him. When he would cry that his father had left again, he'd clutch to him. And he remembered how much it hurt, how alone and helpless, he felt when he would pull away and leave. So instead of pushing her away he clutched her arms tighter and pulled her ever so slightly closer.

It was all the invite she needed and she grabbed his neck in her hands and held herself to him, sobbing ever so lightly. He shook his head, "Fuck," he groaned silently as he banged his head on the wall in frustration. What was it with this girl? Why couldn't he leave her?

Somehow, he managed to carry her body to the dark bathroom, hold her upright as he turned the water on warm in the shower and softly place her in it. She gasped as she stood there in the sudden change. "Sh.." he said soothingly as he stroked her cheek. He took his shirt of quickly and took of his shoes. He then slowly slipped of her gown, leaving her in her underwear.

He tried to not take in her appearance but as his eyes glazed over her he saw Rose, the strongest, reliable and stubborn person he'd ever met.

She must be wearing a costume because the Rose he saw now was none of those things. She was shaking, vulnerable, her tears leaving black lines on her face, she stood there looking at him for directions like a child.

He sighed and tried to ignore the pang of terror at the sight of someone so strong so defenceless. He stepped into the shower and stepped behind her, placing his hands around her stomach and then slowly lowering the both of them to the ground.

"You need to sober up." She said nothing; she simply followed his lead and shook slightly. Once they reached the ground he put his legs in an arch and to his surprise she curled into a ball by his side, placing her body on top of his and lying her head on his chest. He sat there stunned for a moment as his blood rushed through his veins when he felt the smooth, warm skin hit his bare chest.

"I wish I was yours." She whispered with a sob at the end.

He clenched his teeth and pushed his head against the wall, letting the water patter on his body. He said nothing and put his arms around her and rocked her slightly like a child.

**I haven't updated in ages geez. But tell me what you think? I'd love reviews if I don't get much back I probably won't update again but im writing the next chapter as we speak so please review. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew,_

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

Rose awoke to the sounds of an exaggerated groan and a flicker of a lighter. She opened her eyes slightly and couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in confusion and slight amusement. Adrian sat on the bed beside her, legs arched up and the only thing keeping him from exposing his crotch was the silky red sheets of her bed. He angrily stroked at his lighter desperately trying to light his cigarette. "You've got to breathe in at the same time," she groaned playfully as she sat up.

"Cute." He grumbled as he finally managed to light it. His eyes grazed her body but linger slightly as he saw her sun kissed skin contrast with the brilliant red of her sheets and the elegant black of her lacy bra. He looked away after another quick glance and exhaled his poison.

"We didn't... did we?" she asked rather timidly, shocking Adrian slightly at the sound of something so vulnerable on Rose.

"Why, was the first time less than satisfactory?" he scoffed, recalling her gasps and moans from that night.

"Charming." She rolled her eyes, taking his answer as a no. "Well then why are you in my bed, naked?"

"I baby sat your drunken ass all night and got drenched while sobering you up in the shower. Not the evening I had planned," he paused, his glare lingering on her body recalling the dress she'd worn hours before hand, "but it wasn't horrible." He said with a softer tone.

"How responsible," she scoffed but couldn't help but smile slightly. She went to sit up fully but as she made the movement her head began to bang with her regrets of the night beforehand.

"Oh, youngin's not being able to handle their liquor," he smirked at her as he leant back, arm above head and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I can handle my liquor!" she argued, "I just can't handle the aftermath. How do you do it?" she asked sarcastically, knowing he didn't run on oxygen but alcohol.

"Well, a packet of clovers, orange juice and vodka and sex, my Little Dhampir," he smirked cheekily as he glared at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Morning sex? That's your cure?" she questioned with a rolling of her eyes.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it, sister," he chuckled before closing his eyes as he inhaled. To his surprise he felt a pair of warm legs place themself on either side of his waist. He opened his eyes to the sight of a relatively naked Little Dhampir straddling his naked body.

"I don't think you could handle a morning in the sack with a Dhampir, Ivashkov," she finished with a arch of an eyebrow before taking his cigarette from his lips and inhaling herself.

He scoffed, partly at her comment and partly to clear the drool forming at the back of his mouth at the feel of her warm centre so close to his stomach. "Don't tease, honey." He smirked sarcastically as he felt himself rise while she blowed her smoke into his face. "You're all talk."

She arched an eyebrow and laughed bitterly before bending down to his lips, "Don't tease me, honey." She smirked brilliantly up at him.

"Well, I don't see you making a move," he called her bluff as he folded his arms together and looked at her expectantly. She never left his eyes as she slowly took his right hand and placed it on her right breast. His eyebrows furrowed slightly but he didn't budge. Still holding him by his wrist, she guided his hand softly and slowly down her stomach, stopping at her lower abdomen on her black panty line.

She looked at him expectantly and they sat there for a moment in a staring competition before Adrian firmly and hungrily put his hand onto the back of her neck, lacing his hands through her wavy tangles, pulling her lips down to his hard and smashing their lips together. Their lips fought with one another, their teeth butting in every now and then with sharp bites. As Rose roughly put her hands on his neck, digging her nails in slightly, Adrian's other hand gripped her upper thigh and moved its way up to her ass, cupping it while pushing her closer to his crotch, groaning as he felt the slight friction. Her hands stumbled through the sheets to grab at his erect manhood as he hurriedly gripped her body and kissed her.

"What the hell is this?" came the booming voice of Dimitri from the doorway. Rose seemed to fall of off Adrian, flustered and panicked. Adrian now realised locking the door last night would have been a clever idea as he groaned and threw his head back into the head board.

"You have _impeccable _timing, did anybody ever tell you that?" spat Adrian bitterly.

"I will kill you!" Dimitri threatened Adrian as he stormed towards the bed. Rose was on her feet, pushing him away.

"Dimitri, stop this! Right now!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dimitri asked her firmly, her hand the only barrier of protection from him and Adrian.

"Me? Who the hell do you think you are barging into my room in the middle of the night?" she screamed at him.

"Captain commando seems to have a hard time understanding the concept of a break up," Adrian piped in.

"As do you it seems." Dimitri spat back, glaring fireballs at the naked man.

"Adrian, not now," Rose said very firmly towards him. "Just go."

Adrian arched an eyebrow before scoffing, "Fine, but the next time you're looking for someone to play grownups with, don't come looking for me." He shoved past Dimitri on his way out, grabbing his clothes while he was at it.

"How long has this been going on?" Dimitri asked with disgust in his tone.

"Dimitri, stop this." She said firmly but with a pleading note as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Roza..." he said softly, cupping her cheek with his hand, stepping closer. "After everything..."

"Everything... everything I did for you! For us... I can't do it anymore. I can't fight."

"Lets stop fighting then," Dimitri begged, dropping to his knees, grabbing her waste and hugging her to him. "Roza.."

"No." She said firmly and he looked up at her with plead. Her hand stroked his face, "Goodbye." She mumbled as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

**Whattaya think? Review yes? Spanks bb's **


	12. Chapter 12

_You keep me on the edge of my seat_

_I bite my tongue so you don't hear me_

_I wanna hate every part of you in me_

Rose walked into Lisa's bedroom, not on guardian mode, not on hang out mode but in friendship mode. She needed her best friend to soothe her and tell her everything will be ok. Instead she was bombarded with Lisa storming towards her. "What is wrong with you?" Lisa asked in exasperation.

"what are you talking about?" Rose asked confused.

"What am I talking about? The fact that I am sick and tired of Dimitri coming to me in tears at the state you are putting him in. Hasn't he been through enough Rose?" she yelled at her, throwing her arms about.

Rose stood there in shock before scoffing, taken aback. "Hasn't _he_ been through enough?" she questioned.

"Yes, Rose, I'm sorry that for once it isn't all about you. You say you love him? You don't-" Rose cut her off.

"I would choose your words _very _carefully, Lisa." She said with a dangerously dark tone.

"No, Rose, you will listen to me-"

Again, Rose cut her off, absolutely flabbergasted. "I am not one of your followers, Lisa. I am your friend. And why don't you listen to me? About me? The past 3 years have been nothing about me. It's always you! Why do you think you never knew about me and Dimitri until he was gone? You never stopped for five minutes to see the world around you."

"This is _my_ world around me, Rose! How can you say that? All I care about is this world!"

"_Your _world, Lisa." Rose scoffed before turning away.

"Do _not _walk away from me, Rose!" Lisa warned, but at the same time, only an undertone Rose herself could pick up, was a hint of beg.

"Why not? It doesn't seem like there's anything to stay for." Rose said as she reached the door. She heard the intake of breath. With or without the bond she could feel the emotions running through Lisa's blood. And she knew she regretted what she had said, but not enough to make Rose stay.

**Oh dear lord I haven't updated in ages. I know how I'm going to end the story so like 5 reveiws by the end of the night and ill update bfore I go to bed?  
>By the way. Follow my tumblr? I only have like 30 followers I follow back as well!<strong>

**.com**


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa frantically hovered outside of Adrian's doorway. She had ordered her gaurdians to wait at the end of the hall, as to not over hear the conversation. She had been knocking for almost three minutes when the door swung open clumsily. Adrians eyes narrowed in confusion before he rubbed his face and exited his dark room, "What can I do for you?"

"You need to stop this." Lisa said, her back straight and her shoulders back. Her tone wavered slightly though.

Adrians body became rigid, watching her. "Is that a threat, princess?"

Lisa's mouth opened slightly in shock before regaining composure. "No. And I am not a princess. I am your Queen."

"I thought we were friends, _Queen," _his voice was soft but his face was hard as he looked down. He folded his hands over one another. Lisa's face softened. He looked like a stern father and it made her feel like a petulant child.

"We _are_ friends, Adrian. That's why I'm trying to help you _and_ Rose make the right decision. You guys might not like what I have to hear but it's the truth and it is what's right. Dimitri and Rose belong together, neither of you seem to fathom how hurt he is-"

Adrian laughed abruptly, making Lisa flinch and become silent. "You know what Lisa, it's about time you climbed of your pedestal and took a look around. Get your head out of Dimitris ass. I was there for Rose a hell of a lot more than you were when she was continuously heart broken of Dimitri, before you even knew there was a them!" Lisa gasped, stepping back slightly. "Dimitris been hurting for a few days? Rose has been hurting for a few years! And you, as per usual, were too busy looking at your reflection than to see the big picture."

Lisa's eyes filled with stubborn tears which she refused to let fall. Adrians eyes softened and his breathing got slower, "Lisa... Don't tell me what me and Rose should or should not be doing. As far as I'm concerned I'm the only one out of the two of us who has actually been a friend to Rose," Lisas face dropped at that and she began to back away from him, trying to regain her queen like stance but all she felt like was a little girl being scolded.

**So, I haven't updated this in fucking forever. I hope that all my earlier readers will take a look and chuck me a reveiw! And anyone else who is begining to read this. I hope you enjoyed it! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Down to you, you're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want, no I don't know what i want_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_

Rose sat at the coffee shop, hidden by small wall of vines from the rest of the outside dining area. She didn't want to be spotted by Lisa, Dimitri, Adrian.. or anyone. What has she become? Finally the years of being second best and constantly fighting for something have caught up to her. She has nothing left to fight for. Her _true love_ turned out to be nothing but a bitter ending to a train wreck of a relationship. Her _sister _turned out to truely be as self rightous and ignorant as she could become. And Adrian... he turned out to be the same guy all along that she has always over looked.

That's what she has become. The sort of person with no one to lean on and the only person she does have, she uses remorselessly.

With a shaky hand and an agitated breath of air she fussed through her bag looking for her packet of cigarettes. Oh, and she has also become a smoker. She never understood why cigarettes were such spirt using release for Adrian but now she gets it, it's more of a habit than anything. She'd rather be using her fingers than using her fists just as she would like to do right now to a countless number of innanimate objects.

She gave up hope, only finding her purse, a pen and an old peice of paper which had doodles of stars on it. She stopped suddenly and stared at her belongings. What did she have to stay for at Court? Lisa was the Queen much more than she was her friend was a stranger, no longer her lover. Her gaurdian position was probably already being terminated as news of her alcoholic tendancies and lack of showing up to gaurd was well known to almost all of Court. And Adrian.. Adrian is better of without her. All she had done since he walked into her life is use and abuse him, without meaning to. He'd get himself together one day, find a beautiful Moroi girl to settle down with and have a few children. He could be surrounded by people that know how to love him. ALl she could offer him was the love of an already broken heart.

Not that she loved him. Did she? God, how can she love anyone when she can barely stare herself in the mirror and face the reality of what her life has become?

Grabbing the pen and paper out of her bag she settled into a rigid sitting postion and began to write.

"Lisa, I don't know what to do.." Dimitri regarded her from his sitting position by the fire. His hands were firmly planted on his knees and his face was rigid and hard as the fire danced in his eyes.

Lisa turned from her desk, where she had been sitting siltently whilst staring at the bundle of paper work she was meant to be studying, instead she was over looking it. Her minds eye was set on the rage and sadness that has been on her best friends face and in her heart for longer than Lisa would care to admit. "Neither do I."

A knock suddenly sounded from the door, both of there eyes snapped to it alerted. It was late into the day, sunrise was getting nearer. Dimitri stood, he was as stiff as a brick as he made his way to the door, all gaurdian mode rather than the sulking man who hadn't moved from the fire for 20 minutes. "What are you doing here?" Dimitri snarled, his back tense from Lisa's veiw.

She immedietaly knew who it was, "Adrian?" she jumped from her seat quickly before quickly regaining her composure and standing straight, hands behind her back. She remembered his hurtful words from only hours before hand. Though they were true, she was stubborn. "What do you want?"

Adrian pushed past Dimitri and sauntered into the room, "We need to talk."

"I'm not leaving." Dimitri growled, his arms crossing possesively. Lisa walked forward slightly, trying to seem calm.

"Didn't ask you to, Captain," huffed Adrian as he rolled his eyes. "Look, you guys need to hear a few home truths, I'm not saying this to be hurtful or to get Rose back for gods sake. If Rose and I never speak to eachother again than I'll live with it just as long as I know she's okay. And she needs help."

"That's obvious," Dimitri growled, his eyes still narrowed at Adrian.

Lisa hushed him sternlyand DImitri complied. " That's all I've been trying to do, I've been telling her to-"

"She doesn't need to be told, or ordered!" Yelled Adrian harshly. Lisa flinched. She stared at him more closely, at his aura. She suddenly realised he was sober. Really sober. For the first time in a long time. His temper would be through the roof considering he dulls his spirt using side effects so often, theyd all be rushing back so fast.

"What does she need then?" Lisa asked more softly.

"Oh, because he's an expert on Rose.." Dimitri stated sarcastically.

"Roses are red..violets are blue!" Adrian muttered incoherently, beginign to pace back and forth and stared at his hands as if counting. Lisa frowned wanting to walk to him and try calm him down. "She is a riddle for a poet, not a soldier!" Adrian commanded as he turned to Dimitri in confusion. "Do you not understand?" he tilted his head to the side in confusion, no anger left in his aura or his face.

"Adrian, please. Calm down.." Lisa said softly, edging closer to him. Adrian glanced at her absently before noticing the scotch next to her desk that he had left there days earlier. He walked over to it and took a few big gulps. "Feel better?" Lisa asked with a soft smile.

Adrian arched his neck back and forth as if cracking it. "Mildly," his voice was low before looking up. "Rose needs... comfort."

"And you're admitting booze and your bed hasn't been doing the trick?" DImitri scoffed.

Adrian rolled his eyes, "She seems to be enjoying it," he smirked as Dimitris face turned red. "She needs to just calm down for a while. Regain herself,rather than being continuously pushed into a fight or looking after someone else. For once she just needs to be Rose, not Lisa's best friend and DImitris love or a god damn gaurdian. She's just gotta be a girl." Adrian finshed , exasperated.

The room fell silent. For the first time Dimitri looked down, looking slightly guilty rather than rude and obnoxious. "This isn't about whether Dimitri is hurting, or if Lisa's not the first to know. It's not about whether i want the girl i love back. It's about her. Don't you see that?" Adrian looked between the two,who were both oddly quiet with their heads down. Adrian watched them for a few more seconds before scoffing and begining to exit the room before turning around with one last parting, " You better start opening your eyes because if you don't, _our _Rose is going to have nothing left to be seen."

**Let me know what you think! Please, i absolutely adore reveiws and i feel disheartened and unmotivated to continue a story without them. **  
><strong>Should start updating every day, to every few days. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

After another hour of silence in the room him and Lisa had been motionlessly left in by Adrian, Lisa spoke up, "He's right." Her body looked limp and exhausted and the look on her face was of absolute disdain in herself.

Dimitri looked over to her from his position by the fire place where he was leaning on one arm. "I know." He tapped his fingers impatiently on the fire places wood, "I need to speak to her."

"And say?" Lisa stood, wandering over to him whilst ringing her fingers together nervously. "We don't want to push her further away!" She sighed, slumping onto the chair positioned by the fire place.

"I just... I need to apologise."

"I think she's had enough of sorry's.."

"Not because of Natasha... I just... I need to apologise for not being the man she needed.." his eyes settled back darkly onto the fire that danced over his features. _The man she needed..._ Turns out all along that it was Adrian that was the true man she needed. And deserved. He pushed himself of off the wall and grabbed his cell phone, dialing the number of the gaurdians on the main floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting substitutes to stay here with you, I need to go now." He said asertedly before he entered gaurdian mode and began chatting away into the phone, commanding orders which seemed to be easily met as he marched out of the room.

_Will someone please call a surgeon_

_Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart_

_That you're deserting for better company?_

_I can't accept that it's over..._

_And I will block the door like a goalie tending the net_

_In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

His hand rested on her door knob, about to open it as he did so every other time he visited Rose. Instead, he thought better of it and knocked loudly instead. He wasn't welcome the way he once was in this apartment anymore, and it was his fault. Pushing his feelings and the way he wanted Rose to be onto her wasn't what she needed, and wasn't right. He knew that now.

After some russling, a cuss word or two as she must have banged into something, the door was opened in a hurried rush. Her eyes landed on him and she began to close the door in his face, "Roza, stop-" he stopped his words immediately her body stiffened at the use of his name for her, "-Rose... please, i just want to talk."

"We've talked enough.."

"Not about that stuff, not about us. I just... please, let me in?" He asked, gesturing at the doorway.

Her eyes scrutinized his face before sighing and opening the door a little wider and stepping aside. "You have five minutes, I'm in a hurry." She stated flatly before folding her arms over her chest. He walked in slowly. She stood at the door, leaving it open.

The silence that followed was as thick as his old leather bound books and he felt like the air was to thick to breath as his heart started to beat. What did he want to say? He couldn't remember. He looked around the room, avoiding her stare. That's when he really took in his surroundings. It was different. Everything. There was nothing in the room besides the basics of what came with the tiny apartment given to the gaurdians. The bed was there, no sheets. The cupboard was there but it was open and empty, except the few lone coat hangers. His eyes landed on a black duffel bag next to the door.

His eyes met hers in urgent confusion, "Ro-"

"Don't." Her hand came up and stopped his words in his mouth. Her eyes seemed to lost and she stared at him, really looking at him for the first time since all this had happened. She didn't look angry. She looked lost, and scared and nervous. "I'm leaving.."

Thousands of questions rushed through his head, his heart began to race rapidly and he didn't know what to do or say. "Don't leave your home because of us, I'll do whatever it takes. Not for us to be us again, if you don't need that now. I'll stay out of your way. I'll give you your time and your space. Please, just dont go..."

The words he was saying where breaking his heart. He didn't know how he could just leave her be and let her live her life at court whilst he wanted nothing more than to make things right. How could he have done this to her? The Roza he loved. He's ruined her, she doesnt have the same strive she once had. He'd taken the last fight she'd had in her. How could he do this?

_So just say how to make it right_

_And i swear I'll do my best to comply_

_Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better_

_Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together_

Rose smiled at him softly, sadness seeping through her eyes as she tried to speak the words she had been thinking in her head all afternoon. "It's not just about us anymore. I've spent the past few years constantly fighting something. Fighting _for _something. And what happened with you and I... it made me realise that I haven't been fighting for myself. I've just been fighting for other peoples wars. And I can't do it anymore." She finished exasperated.

_I feel I must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself_

_With these revisions and gaps in history_

_So let me help you remember._

_I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear._

_I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave_

_So please back away and let me go_

_I can't my darling i love you so..._

She walked closer to him. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room next to the bed. Though he looked like a giant in the small room his face and his body language reminded him of a little boy. She took his arm in her hands and looked up at him with a soft smile, his eyes met hers and he frowned in sadness, his head tilted to the side. He wanted to say so much but he didn't know what.

She pulled him down to sit next to her on the bed before continuing, "Dimitri. You were my first love, and it was great and hard and beautiful and... hard," she laughed, caressing her fingers comfortingly over his arm, trying to bring his eyes back to hers but he looked miles away. "I'll never forget us. I don't want to. You've taught me so much, in more ways than just fighting and love and heart break. But it shouldn't be this hard. I shouldn't feel this way. We had years of secrets and hard times, everything was finally worked out." His eyes finally met hers as if being thrown back into the reality of sitting in her bedroom.

"And then you go and put our relationship- my life- back in turmoil. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep fighting other peoples battles, and I can't keep everyone elses hate in my heart any longer, because it has just turned into my own hate." She smiled sadly up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "I don't want to live feeling like this anymore. I _can't _ live like this."

Dimitri felt his own tears start to cascade down his cheeks, "Roza," he laughed softly, "You sound well rehearsed," he joked.

She laughed through her tears, a sound of thunder in light shower- unexpected. "I wrote it in a letter actually, I wrote one for all of you.." she looked down before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out three envelopes.

His frown was written with heart ache as he stared at the letters, he grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "You really planned this... You're actually going." She looked up at him and nodded her head with a small smile. He exhaled loudly, shakily, before grabbing her and pulling his body into his in a hug that neither one of them wanted to pull away from. "This is what you want?" He asked her softly as he held his hand on her hair.

"I can't be Rose Hathaway, gaurdian, anymore. I need to leave that girl behind and find out who I am now.."

He sighed and kised the top of her head tentively before pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, "I've treated you badly, and if I hadn't of you wouldn't be feeling this way, you wouldn't be leaving. So I wont be selfish. I'll always love you, Roza," he smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. She smiled up at him, a smile of sadness but yet a light shown through her eyes. "If you love something, set it free." He smiled down at her, before kissing her opposite cheek.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closely, "Goodbye, Dimitri."

"Goodbye, Roza," he sighed, breathing in her perfume for the last time.

They slowly seperated and she held the door, readying to close it behind him before she said, "Would you be able to do me a favour?"

He turned around and smiled, "Anything, Roza."

_I know that I have made mistakes and i swear_

_I'll never wrong you again_

_You've got a lure i can't deny,_

_But you've had your chance so say goodbye_

_Say goodbye_

**I know this isn't very adrianxrose in this chapter but I felt that these two really needed some closure. I hoped you liked it, let me know what you though in a review ! **  
><strong>Also, thanks to all the new followers and all the reviews you guys have given me! Keep it up and I absolutely hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


End file.
